


Dancing with the Devil - A Star Trek Halloween

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blood, Crossdressing, Gangbang, Halloween, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk throws a Halloween party, Chekov has the greatest night of his life, and Kirk and McCoy come to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Kirk was deep in thought in his ready room when Spock summoned him to the Bridge. "Yes Commander?" he asked, falling into the captain's chair.

"Captain, short-range scanners have detected an anomaly in proximity to a nearby star. I thought perhaps we should investigate."

"How about we don't investigate," suggested Kirk.

"I beg your pardon."

"Do you know what happens when we investigate abnormalities?"

"Anomalies, sir," interjected Uhura.

"Whatever. Nothing good ever comes of it, is all I'm saying. How about this, how about we stick to investigating, ya know, normalities."

"I'm afraid I do not understand your meaning. We are an exploratory ship and as such it is our duty to -"

Kirk cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Duty, shmuty. Is this what you interrupted me for?"

"Captain, I apologize if I interrupted you, but it was my understanding that you were merely attempting to develop an alternative identity for the next crew gathering."

"It's called a party, Spock, first of all, and second of all, it's a Halloween party, so I have to come up with a good costume, and thirdly, I already decided and I'm going to be a pirate. What do you guys think?"

"I think it is a wery excellent idea, Keptin," said Chekov, turning in his seat.

Uhura huffed.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Kirk drawled. "You have an opinion on my costume?"

"I think it's just an excuse to go around and say things like 'let me plunder your booty'."

"You know me so well! So, what's everyone else going as?"

The bridge was silent.

"Oh come on, guys. This is going to be so much fun! Watch." He paged sickbay. "Bridge to Dr. McCoy."

"McCoy here."

"Dr. McCoy, this is your captain, giving you a direct order to appear at next week's Halloween party dressed as a naughty nurse."

There was a click and then silence. Jim frowned, then shrugged.

"Captain, I must protest this highly unprofessional behavior," said Spock.

"Ugh, look, Spock, if I let you go investigate your little abnormality, will you give me a break?"

"That would be a satisfactory arrangement," Spock agreed.

"Great! Go investigate! I'm going to see about getting a pirate hat!"

* * *

The next day, Kirk could have sworn Spock was sulking on the bridge.

"What's wrong, Spock? Abnormality not abnormal enough for you?"

"The anomaly was simply an unusually dense cluster of space dust. While I did find researching the possible causes of such a cluster a pleasant diversion, I did not find the experience particularly..."

"Fascinating?"

"Precisely."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll be running into another anomaly any day now. In the meantime, have you been thinking about your Halloween costume? Have you by any chance considered going as an elf?"

* * *

Spock hesitated outside the captain's quarters, then requested entrance. Kirk buzzed him in. "Spock! What's up?" He was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk, surrounded by scraps of fabric. He held up a small black circle of felt. "Check it out! Eye patch!" He held it over one eye and said "Arrr!"

"I was unaware that you were having trouble with one of your eyes," Spock said.

"No, it's for my pirate costume! You know, pirates...eye patches...never mind."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but plowed ahead. He had, after all, come here for a reason. "Captain, I have been meaning to speak with you about this Halloween party." He said Halloween like it was a highly distasteful word. "I believe it has been a distraction to the crew. For instance, I found that Mr. Scott has been neglecting routine engineering checks in order to design what he called 'realistic yet practical vampire fangs'."

"Oooh, cool!"

Spock waited.

"Look, Spock, it's just what you said - 'routine engineering checks' - there will be time for those later. We need to relax, live a little...crew morale and all that."

"I believe your emphasis on crew morale has led you to undertake some unprofessional activities that have damaged your ability to act as a role model for the crew."

"Unprofessional…? Come on, Spock. Like what?"

"Like the time you put the Enterprise on Red Alert because you were unable to locate a replicator that could make an acceptable cup of coffee."

Jim chuckled. "Oh yeah. But that was totally called for - I was seriously about to hurt someone."

"Then there was the time that you read everyone a 'bedtime story' over the intercom system."

"Goodnight Moon! It's a classic!" In one fluid motion Jim was out of his chair and in Spock's personal space. "What about the time," he said, his voice low, "I got fucked by my first officer over the console in the Bridge. Was that unprofessional?"

"Highly."

"And do you have any complaints about that particular incident?" Jim purred. He was close enough to feel Spock's body heat and to brush his hands over Spock's clenched fists.

Spock struggled to keep his voice even. "My only complaint is our near discovery after you accidentally sent the ship into evasive maneuvers."

Jim smiled at the memory, but his eyes were dark with lust. "I don't see you doing any evasive maneuvers right now, Commander," he said, sliding his hands up Spock’s arms and behind his head, moving in to tease at his lips with an eager tongue.

Spock felt a surge of heat in his groin and consciously relaxed his defenses, letting lust and desire flow through him, letting his hands and mouth respond to Jim’s advances, and finally giving into the power of a deep craving for his captain’s body. He pushed Jim roughly toward the bed, both of them pulling their shirts off and Spock starting on his pants as Jim fell back onto the blankets. Spock scrambled out of his pants and onto Jim, pinning his wrists to the bed, pressing their hips together. He looked down at Jim, shivering with desire underneath him, not even struggling against the strong hand that gripped his wrists tightly. With one hand, Spock touched Jim’s neck lightly with the tips of his fingers, reminded once again how pleased he had been to discover this alternative to strangling. Jim moaned softly, his lips parted and damp, luscious. Spock inhaled sharply, holding himself back. Jim caught his eye and nodded. Spock moved up until his cock was poised over Jim’s open mouth. He slid his length over Jim’s lips and tongue before finally letting Jim take him in, sucking hard. Spock threaded a hand through Jim’s short hair as he moved, slowly fucking Jim’s hot, skilled mouth. Jim took him in deeper with every thrust, concentrating, every twitch of his tongue and throat designed to send shocks of pleasure through Spock’s body. He could see Spock’s face above him, eyes half closed, feeling the intensity building, restraining himself until the last possible moment, until with one final push he let himself go, releasing into Jim’s mouth, and Jim eagerly swallowed around his pulsing cock.

Spock let go of Jim’s wrists, let him touch himself, kissed him hard. Jim arched his back as he stroked himself to completion, feeling the hot stream of come splash over his stomach and onto his hand. He lay back, smiling. Spock stood up and dressed as Jim lay lazily on the bed, watching him. Spock was never sure what to say in these situations, so he said, as he always did, “Thank you,” as he headed for the door.

* * *

Bones buzzed the door to Kirk's quarters. "Enter."

Bones entered to find Kirk standing in front of the replicator. The counter was covered with a variety of foods, including popcorn, candy bars, and what appeared to be a caramel apple.

Kirk was grinning as he waved Bones over. "Bones, Bones, you gotta check this out. I'm making Halloween food! Watch." He looked at the replicator. "Candy corn." One candy corn appeared. He grabbed it and held it up excitedly. "How awesome is that?!" He stuck in his mouth. "Oh man, that is delicious. Okay. Ten candy corns." A small pile of candy corn materialized. "Woohoo!" he yelped. He pulled out the pile. "Five hundred candy-mmf-"

Bones had clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Jim? How much sugar have you eaten?"

"Mmf." Jim swiped his tongue over Bones' palm. Bones pulled it off and wiped it on his pants, glaring.

"Come on, Bones, I haven't even gotten to the caramel apple yet!" He picked up the caramel apple and gave it a long, slow lick. Bones bit his lip. Jim checked to make sure Bones' eyes were still on his mouth, and proceeded to swirl his tongue over the apple's caramel coating. He even threw in a soft moan for good measure. Bones shifted, steadying himself with a hand on the edge of the counter.

"Jim. Stop it."

Jim moved closer, still licking. Bones closed his eyes. He heard a thump as the apple hit the floor and felt Jim's warm breath in his ear.

"Come on, Bones. Let me do something for you."

Bones took a deep breath. His mind and his cock had been at war over the issue of Jim Kirk for some time now. For the most part, his mind won, convincing him that his friend and captain should stay just that. The Southern gentleman in Bones could not be expected to settle for a lover who was intent on continuing his dalliances with other crewmembers. But still, every once in a while, Jim would set his sights on Bones, would come after him in full seduction mode, and Bones had rarely been able to say no to those eyes and that mouth. And let's just face it, he thought, as Jim reached down to unzip his pants, then slowly got down on his knees. Knowing that he was making the right moral decision by not settling for someone who wasn't his and his alone just didn't feel as good as Jim’s slick mouth engulfing his cock and doing that – oh God – that thing with his tongue. Bones put a hand on the counter and fisted the other hand in Jim’s hair. Jim’s cheeks were hollowed as he sucked so hard that Bones thought he might black out. Instead he groaned through his clenched teeth as he came in Jim’s mouth, watching him swallow eagerly. _Then_ he almost passed out.

Jim stood up and wrapped his arms around Bones, who still had his eyes closed. Jim kissed him lightly on the mouth, flicking his tongue over Bones’ lips. “Thanks, Bones,” he whispered, smiling. “See you around.”

* * *

The crew was slowly beginning to filter into the mess hall where the party was being held when Bones came in, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and clutching a bottle of whiskey. He wandered over to Pirate Kirk who was leaning against the bar.

"Bones," Jim exclaimed, pleased to see him. His grin turned to a frown when he saw Bones' outfit. "What are you supposed to be?"

"An off-duty Starfleet officer," Bones said, daring Jim to argue.

Jim rolled his eyes. "That's such a cop-out," he grumbled.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't look ridiculous," Bones replied, looking Jim up and down with a smirk. Actually, Jim looked only slightly ridiculous, and mostly ridiculously hot, with a bandana covering his hair, an eye patch over one eye, and a gold hoop earring in one ear that was somehow making Bones wish every day was Halloween. Jim's white shirt was open at the neck, revealing a tantalizing V of skin.

Jim interrupted his thoughts. “So, what do you think about the decorations?”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“Too busy looking at me?”

Bones rolled his eyes and glanced around the room. Fake black bats hung from the ceiling and fake cobwebs spanned the corners of the room. The tables were covered in black and orange, and in the middle of each was a glowing, grinning carved pumpkin. Bones shook his head.

“Like the jack o’lanterns?” Jim asked, entirely too pleased with himself.

“Know what I like better? Jack Daniels,” Bones said, raising the bottle.

“Speaking of which, is that whiskey part of your costume, or are you gonna pour us some?" he asked. “I’m dying for a drink here.”

“Are you telling me you did this decorating…sober?” Bones asked in disbelief.

Jim stuck his tongue out and thrust two glasses his way. Bones filled them, and then a third for Scotty, who had come in wearing a black cape and flashing some very realistic looking fangs. The three of them took their first sips, and immediately started choking as the door slid open and Spock walked in.

  
Spock wore sunglasses, a studded black leather jacket, and a pair of tight ripped jeans.

"Is that...black lipstick?" asked Bones in disbelief.

Spock approached them, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Well done, mate," said Scotty, looking him up and down in approval. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I am attempting a representation of a punk rocker," Spock replied, saying the last two words as if he'd never heard them before.

"Spock, I am not going to lie," said Jim, grinning and raising his glass. "You look fucking hot!"

Spock's eyebrow appeared over the top of his sunglasses. Bones huffed and rolled his eyes while Scotty nodded enthusiastically. Bones poured them all a round, and then another, as the room filled up around them. Jim interspersed shots with handfuls of candy corn and a wide piratey grin.

  
A murmur moved through the room, and mouths dropped open as Lieutenant Uhura entered the mess hall, clad in the familiar yellow shirt and black pants of a Starfleet Captain's uniform. She walked into the center of the room and dropped into a chair, leaned back, her legs slightly spread. She winked at the gawking crew.

"This is your captain speaking," she announced. "Let's get this party started! Kirk OUT!"

The crew went wild, cheering loudly enough to be heard on the nearest planet. The mess hall lights darkened and colored spotlights began sweeping the dance floor as loud music started pulsing through the room.

The crew was ready to party, but the surprises weren't over yet. The mess hall doors slid open and the crowd parted as Chekov and Sulu entered. Kirk grinned widely at the sight of Sulu dressed as a 21st century pimp, with a zebra striped velvet hat, a floor length purple fur coat, and a silver-topped cane. But what had sent the crowd into collective shock was the sight of Chekov on Sulu's arm, wearing what appeared to be Uhura's Starfleet uniform, the mini skirt leaving little to the imagination. He'd complemented the uniform with knee high black stiletto boots, and his face was made up with just the right amount of eye shadow, eye-liner, and cherry-red lipstick. He'd let his hair grow over the past 6 months, and now a silver headband held his curls out of his eyes.

Kirk stood smiling with his arms crossed, flanked by Spock and Bones whose mouths were hanging open just a little. Scotty stood behind Kirk, peering over his shoulder. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about," he said under his breath. Sulu and Chekov stopped in front of them as the party resumed. Sulu held his cane out in front of Chekov, stopping him from getting too close.

"Gentlemen," said Sulu, "Your evening entertainment has arrived."


	2. Chapter 2

  
Pimp Sulu slid the silver tip of his cane down Chekov’s cheek and over the borrowed uniform, until it disappeared momentarily beneath the mini skirt. Chekov jumped a little bit, then bit the tip of his finger and smiled shyly at Sulu. He looked as though he had been waiting his whole life for this.

Bones put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim, did you know about this?"

"How do you think Uhura got me to hand over my uniform?" Jim whispered back to him with a smile.

"Brilliant," Scotty muttered behind them.

Kirk glanced around their little circle. Scotty was actually rubbing his hands together and licking his lips, which was what Kirk would have liked to be doing, but was managing (for once) to restrain himself. Spock looked quite...fascinated. Bones was studiously NOT looking at Chekov.

"Ensign Chekov, given your awareness that much of the crew possesses a certain level of sexual attraction toward you, it seems your choice of costume is somewhat illogical," said Spock, without taking his eyes off Chekov's ass.

"Given my 'level' of sexual attraction toward much of the crew, I think it is highly... logical," said Chekov, batting his mascara-enhanced eyelashes.

"Spock, could you please remind us of the Starfleet regulations that explain why this is not a good idea," Bones demanded.

"I would not know where to begin," Spock murmured, still staring.

Kirk caught Chekov’s eye and winked. “Hey baby,” he said, just loud enough for the others to hear. “Think you can handle all of us in one night?”

Chekov stepped closer, smiling seductively, and put a hand on Kirk’s chest. The smirk disappeared from Jim’s face as Chekov gave him a shove, pushing him back into a chair. Chekov ran a hand over Jim’s cheek and slowly straddled his lap. He leaned in, his lips just brushing Jim’s ear, and whispered, “I can do zat.”

Jim bit his lip and tried to keep breathing evenly. Tentatively, he reached his hands up, sliding them slowly over Chekov’s hips, down over his ass, and sneaking up under his skirt. His eyes widened in surprise. “Oh my God, you guys…he’s not wearing anything under here, I swear to God!” He laughed nervously as Chekov ran his hands through Jim’s hair. Jim pulled his hands away and leaned back, but his hips tilted up involuntarily. Chekov smiled and licked his lips. Jim fought to maintain control over himself. Fulfilling sexual fantasies was one thing, but jizzing in one's pants in the middle of a party would just be embarrassing for a starship captain. Thankfully, at that moment a hand gripped Chekov’s shoulder tightly, and they heard Spock’s dry voice.

“I think, gentlemen, that perhaps we should continue our activities in a more…private location,” he said, sounding for all the world as if he were suggesting moving the chess board to a table with more light. Only Kirk could tell that Spock was suppressing a more animal lust, a wildness showing in his eyes.

Sulu pulled Chekov gently off the captain’s lap and led the little party toward the door.

Bones held Jim back by his shoulder. “Jim, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, don’t you think people will notice? What about Uhura?”

Jim looked back into the room. “Bones, I don’t think Uhura’s going to mind very much. Check it out.” He gestured toward the corner. Uhura was still in her “captain’s chair,” but now there was a very enthusiastic Gaila sprawled across her lap in a French maid costume, giggling and whispering in her ear. Having regained his composure somewhat, Jim couldn’t help but call over to them.

“Hey Gaila! That’s not me, you know! Just in case you got confused by the uniform.”

Gaila shot him a glare and gave him the finger before turning her full attention back to Uhura. Kirk muttered something about picking up “Earth customs” and turned to follow Bones, who had apparently forgotten his misgivings and was walking quickly to catch up with the others.

*

"Where are we going? Wait…"

"Your room's closest, Bones. And I'm just saying, I really don't think Spock can make it much longer without jumping Chekov."

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a madam! My room is not a brothel!"

Jim didn't hear him because he was busy overriding the lock on Bones' door. Captain’s privilege and all that. He winked at Bones as the door slid open.

"Lights at 25%," Jim said as they walked in. The room was plunged into near darkness.

"Lights at 75%," amended Scotty. "What?" he asked as the others looked at him curiously. "I want to be able to see what's goin' on!"

Jim shrugged and dropped onto the bed, scooting back to lean against the wall with his feet out in front of him. Bones followed him and pushed his legs off the bed. "Can you at least keep your boots off of my bed?"

Jim grabbed the front of Bones' t-shirt and pulled him down onto the bed. He brought him closer until Bones could feel his warm breath on his ear. "I'll tell you what, Bonesy," he whispered. "After tonight, we'll get you a whole new bed." He caught Bones' earlobe between his teeth for a second, then let go.

"Don't call me Bonesy," Bones growled.

Jim smiled and leaned in for a long, sweet kiss.

They were rudely interrupted as first Jim and then Bones were yanked bodily off of the bed, landing hard on the floor and both rubbing their shoulders. "What the hell, Spock?" Jim asked, scowling.

Bones leaned towards him. "I think that was the Vulcan sex pinch."

"Seriously. Never mess with a horny Vulcan, I've always said."

Bones rolled his eyes. There was a loud thump and Jim and Bones backed quickly away from the bed to see Chekov sprawled on the mattress, followed quickly by Spock on his hands and knees, looking unmistakably predatory. Chekov scrambled onto his knees to face him, and Spock reached out tentatively to take hold of his shoulders. Chekov leaned in to capture Spock’s lips in his with a passion that matched Spock’s own. When they pulled back from the kiss, Spock pulled his sunglasses off and threw them to the side. He started to pull off his leather jacket, but Chekov stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Please…leave the jacket on…I sink it makes you look wery…dangerous.”

Spock left the jacket on.

Chekov ran his hands over Spock’s arms, then leaned in and touched his tongue to the leather, running it up the jacket, biting at the collar, dipping under to lick Spock’s collarbone, up to his neck, and over the tip of his ear. Spock shuddered and grabbed Chekov roughly by the arm, flipping him onto his stomach. Jim and Bones exchanged a concerned look but as Chekov’s moan implied more pleasure than pain, they shrugged and stood up for a better view.

Chekov was facedown on the bed, squirming in pleasant anticipation. Spock pulled at Chekov’s hips up until he was on his knees, then slid his hands under the mini skirt, lifting it to expose Chekov’s firm, inviting ass. Kirk bit his lip, Bones broke into a sweat, and Scotty had to close his mouth and wipe a little bit of drool off his chin. Sulu tossed a bottle of lube toward the bed, which Spock caught neatly with one hand, his eyes never leaving Chekov’s ass. Spock had a hand on his zipper when he paused.

“Gentleman, might I respectfully ask you not to observe.”

Jim laughed. “Sorry Spock, you get to go first, you get an audience.”

Spock hesitated for a moment, but Jim could practically hear him think “Fuck it” as he quickly got his zipper undone and squirted a generous amount of lube over his fingers and cock.

There was a collective intake of breath as Spock slid a finger into Chekov. He added a second finger and twisted. Chekov lifted his head from the pillow long enough to moan “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck” and then bucked back toward Spock, wanting more. Spock pulled out his fingers, grabbed Chekov by the hips, and positioned himself, the head of his cock pushing lightly at Chekov’s tight entrance. He pushed in slowly, his eyes closed, lust throbbing through him as he felt the last barriers of his restraint fading away. He wanted to move, to thrust and grip and take, but he had to be sure. As if knowing what he wanted, Chekov answered him, panting, “Yes, Commander, please, I want everything you can give me, oh god, please, please, take me, I am yours.”

Spock moaned involuntarily and pushed himself the rest of the way in, pulled back, and thrust in again, hard. Chekov was so tight, so hot and ready, his muscles clenching, squeezing around Spock, in a give and take that had both of them seeing stars. Spock was silent, the only sounds in the room Chekov’s eager panting and the slap of skin on skin as Spock got a rhythm going. Spock thrilled at every sensation, pulling out and slamming back in and holding onto Chekov’s hips as though he were trying to get away, which he most definitely was not. Chekov didn’t have to do much though, except remember to breath, as every thrust sent white hot flashes through his body and had him biting the pillow to keep from screaming out in pleasure. He was going to come, he knew he was, but he wanted to hold on for Commander Spock, wanted to wait for him, but he could feel the pressure building and then he was coming, tightening his muscles, and then Spock was coming too, cock spasming inside of him as the pleasure of release washed over them both. They collapsed together onto the bed, Chekov rolling lazily onto his back, letting Spock kiss him and slide a leg over his hips, as if claiming ownership.

It was an ownership that wouldn’t last however, not tonight at least, and Scotty was climbing onto the bed, drunk with lust, having almost lost control of himself just watching Spock and Chekov going at it. He pressed his body up against Chekov’s, as Spock dragged himself off the bed onto the floor, mumbling something about assuming a Vulcan meditation position. Scotty ran his hand down Chekov’s chest and stomach, dipping under his skirt to touch him lightly. He brought his hand back up, holding his fingers to Chekov’s lips, letting him taste himself, which he did, eagerly, taking Scotty’s fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking earnestly.

“Aye laddie,” Scotty breathed, still amazed by Chekov’s sexual abandon.

“Oh yes,” moaned Chekov, as Scotty slid his fingers out of his mouth, “Talk Scottish to me!”

*

Bones stood next to Sulu against the wall, unable to take his eyes off what was going on. “Sulu, doesn’t this bother you? Sharing him like this?”

Sulu laughed. “Doctor, I get this every night. It’s the least I can do for him.”

The truth was that Kirk and Sulu had enjoyed a few end-of-shift storage room trysts before things had gotten serious with Chekov, and one since, during which Sulu had brought up the idea. Kirk had been somewhat skeptical, but when Sulu had gone into more detail, he’d become rather intrigued.

“You have no idea how much Pavel’s been wanting this,” Sulu continued. “My first clue that he was fantasizing about other crewmembers was when he started paying excessive attention to the tops of my ears every night. Then when he started asking me to say ‘Kirk out’ as I was coming, I figured it was time to take a more drastic approach.”

“Are you serious?”

“You’re not off the hook either, Doctor. He stole an empty hypospray from sickbay and asked me to shove him down on the bed and pretend to stab him in the neck with it.”

Bones scowled. “What is it with you people, that is NOT the only thing I do!” Sulu looked skeptical.

“Maybe you should try it sometime. It’s pretty hot,” Sulu admitted. Bones rolled his eyes.

“Sweet Lord,” said Bones, “that is one horny boyfriend you’ve got there, Sulu. At least he didn’t try to get you to say ‘Punch it’.”

“Oh, he did. Let’s just be thankful that Admiral Pike wasn’t invited to our little Halloween party.”

Their attention was diverted to the bed, where Scotty was emphatically saying “No!” and Chekov was pleading “Yes!” Sulu raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not goin’ to bite you. These things are really sharp.”

Chekov was writhing underneath him, arching his back and stretching his neck out. “Bite me, bite me, bite me!” he yelled.

“Alright,” Scotty said, resigned. “But only a wee bite.”

Chekov grinned and twisted his hips, sending shocks of pleasure through Scotty’s groin. Scotty leaned closer, opening his mouth and touching one sharp fang to Chekov’s waiting neck. A droplet of blood appeared, dark red against pale flesh. Scotty pulled back to look at it, groaned, and leaned forward to lick and suck at the broken skin. Chekov gasped at the sharp prick and he felt the pull of Scotty’s mouth on his skin echo all the way to his groin. The brief intensity of the pain mixed with the pleasure of Scotty’s thick cock filling him, and he begged for more. Scotty had never experienced anything more erotic than the copper taste of Chekov’s blood on his tongue, and he sank both fangs slowly into Chekov’s neck.

"This turning you on, Bones?" Jim asked quietly. "You've always had a thing about sharp objects to the neck."

"I don't think he realizes how dangerous that is. He's very close to the cartoid artery."

"Bones, you may not have noticed, but Chekov seems to have a little hard-on for danger."

"I've noticed. And I wouldn't say 'little'."

"Good point."

Chekov’s scream almost had Bones running over to apply pressure, but he was only screaming in pleasure, as he spurted his release over Scotty’s hand. Scotty was also crying out, but it was more of a “whoop” than a scream, and he may have actually thrown his arms in the air in a sign of victory before he collapsed, exhausted, on top of Chekov. They lay still for a moment, their breaths quieting and hearts pounding. Scotty propped himself up on an elbow for one last swipe of his tongue over the final drop of blood making its way down Chekov’s neck.

Chekov grinned at him and stretched across the bed, turning onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows. He blew a kiss to Sulu, who was sprawled in a chair, one hand resting on the silver top of his pimp cane, the other slowly stroking his dick. Chekov turned to Bones and Jim. “Who’s next?” he asked, licking his lips.

Bones glanced quickly at Kirk. “I believe the Captain should have that honor,” he drawled, but his eyes were drawn back to Chekov, raking over sprawled legs, exposed ass, mussed hair, and swollen lips. Goddammit, he was far too pretty for a boy.

"Actually Bones, I think Chekov's more in need of a doctor right now," Jim said with a wink, nudging him gently.

Bones bit his lip, hesitating. “Jim, I…”

“Come on, Bones,” said Jim, pushing him another step toward the bed. Bones knelt at the end of the bed and took Chekov’s face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over cheekbones and threading his fingers in Chekov’s curls. Jim stood next to Bones, his hand idly straying into Bones’ hair. Bones closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, overwhelmed by the intensity of his desire.

He stood abruptly, pulling Chekov up by the front of his shirt to stand facing him. They kissed passionately, frantically even, running their hands over each other’s bodies. Jim had moved to stand against the wall, so he was surprised when Bones spun Chekov around and pushed him in Jim’s direction. Jim caught Chekov by the shoulders and pulled him close, looking at Bones with a question in his eyes. Bones had his jeans undone and Chekov’s skirt lifted up over his hips, but he grabbed hold of Jim’s hands and threaded their fingers together, sliding them down until they both had a firm grip on Chekov’s waist. Jim’s achingly hard cock was still trapped beneath his tight pirate pants, and he rutted shamelessly against Chekov as he kissed him sloppily. Bones nipped the back of Chekov’s neck, licking at the sweat that was beading there as he prepared to push himself into Chekov’s still-tight ass. Bones locked eyes with Jim over Chekov’s shoulder. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you little slut,” he growled into Chekov’s ear. Chekov tipped his head back, gasping in pleasure as Bones entered him. Jim reached up to cup the back of Bones’ head, pulling him close until their lips met, tangling their tongues together. Chekov moaned in pleasure, sandwiched between his superior officers as they used him to slake their lust, McCoy’s cock pumping in and out of him while Kirk ground against him. He could feel Kirk’s heart pounding as Bones pushed deeper into him and it was amazingly hot to be held in the middle of that, to feel their desire, their desperation. Bones pulled away from Jim to grip Chekov’s hips and pick up his speed, feeling the burn of friction, each thrust wresting a gasp from Chekov, until Bones could hold on no longer and came hard, his eyes never leaving Jim’s.

Jim was fighting off orgasm for at least the second time that night, barely holding it together as he held Bones’ gaze. Bones stumbled backwards, weak-kneed, sitting abruptly on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Chekov collapsed against Kirk, smiling and mumbling something about “saving the best for last.” Kirk was so desperate that he didn’t even bother to make a “plunder your booty” comment before he was bending Chekov over the bed, pushing his skirt up, and plunging his aching cock into Chekov’s slick hole. The thought that it was Bones’ come surrounding his dick made him groan with lust, and it was only three or four fast, desperate thrusts before he was coming himself. The release felt amazing, sending shockwaves through his body, and he kissed Chekov lightly on the neck before collapsing onto the bed, where he nuzzled into Bones’ thigh and sighed in exhausted satisfaction. Bones lay back on the bed, his hands behind his head, overwhelmed with a combination of residual lust, sexual release, and a nagging regret that he pushed to the back of his mind. Chekov dragged himself over to Sulu and curled up on his lap. Spock and Scotty were practically passed out on the floor. Bones pushed himself up wearily onto his elbows and in a rough voice told everyone to get the fuck out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim was sprawled face-down on his bed, consciousness slowly creeping up on him, when the door buzzed. “Enter,” he muttered, struggling to open an eye or two.

He heard someone enter the room, then heavy footfalls crossing back and forth and the sound of someone breathing.

“Stop pacing, Bones,” Jim mumbled. “C’mere and talk to me.”

Bones appeared in his line of sight. “Jesus, Bones, you look like shit,” Jim said, raising an eyebrow. Actually, Bones looked adorably debauched in his clothes from the previous night, his t-shirt ripped at the shoulder and a few stains of dubious origin visible on his jeans. He didn’t look so great from the neck up though, what with the dark scowl, bloodshot eyes, and hair that was sticking up all over as if he’d been running his hands through it for the past few hours. Bones took a seat on the bed next to Jim and put his face in his hands.

“Goddammit Jim, what the hell did we do last night? What did I do? That wasn’t me! What the hell was I thinking?"

“Bones,” Jim said, patting his leg consolingly, without ever lifting his head from its comfortable location on his pillow. “It’s Halloween. You’re supposed to be someone you’re not – that’s the whole point.”

Bones shook his head. “You’re not supposed to be possessed by the devil to get your jollies by taking advantage of an innocent kid.”

“Cut the Southern bullshit, Bones,” Jim said, as forcefully as he could from his prone position. “And in case last night didn’t make it abundantly clear, Chekov is far – and I mean far – from innocent. Look, it was just one night and it was fun, Bones –“ He held up a hand to cut off Bones’ attempted protest. “We’re going to forget about it and life will go on as usual.”

“Well, I don’t think I’m going to forget it anytime soon. My whole room smells like sex.”

“You can stay here as long as you want.” He patted the bed next to him and held out his hand. Bones lay down on his stomach, his head turned toward Jim, and took his hand loosely. He looked at Jim for a long moment, his eye coming to rest on the gold hoop that still shined in Jim’s ear.

“Do me a favor, Jim?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Don’t ever take that earring out.”

Jim smiled a lazy smile and closed his eyes. “I love you, Bones.”

Bones stopped breathing.

Jim cracked an eye open. “Not like that,” he clarified. “I mean, ya know, like friends and stuff.”

“Oh.” Bones turned his head away and willed himself to keep breathing. “Right. Right, yeah, friends.”

He kept his hand on Jim's as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bones was still sleeping when the door buzzed again. Jim opened it to find Uhura, who handed him a pile of clothing that looked like the remnants of his captain's uniform. Jim shook out the uniform pants to reveal a massive rip down the front. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Uhura.

"We're used to wearing skirts," she mumbled, not looking at him.

"Yeah? Well, Gaila's taken off enough pants in her life, you'd think she'd have a handle on it by now," he said, grinning.

Uhura glowered at him.

"Well, here's yours," he said, tossing her her uniform which lay in a pile on his desk. "At least now you can't say anything about the blood."

"Blood?! What the hell did you guys do last night? Actually, don't tell me, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know," she called as she walked down the hall.

* * *

The next bridge shift was spent avoiding eye contact and suppressing smiles. Chekov squirmed in his seat, as Kirk and Scotty had far too good a time discussing routine engineering checks.

“Scotty, have you probed the navigation unit?”  
“I have, Captain. The unit is tight and well-oiled. Would you like me to probe it again?”  
“I don’t know, Scotty. Do you think it can take more?”  
“Oh yes, sir. How shall I position the thrusters?”  
“We’ll handle the thrusters up here, Scotty.”  
“Of course, Captain. Anything else?”  
“Have you lubricated the rod pumps?”  
“…Captain, I’m sorry, I’ve lost ya there.”  
“Yeah, sorry, I might have gotten a little carried away. Carry on with the maintenance, Scotty. Kirk out.”

* * *

“Enter.”

Jim propped himself up on the bed with his elbows to see Bones come in, the door swishing shut behind him. Bones leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

“Where is my bed?”

“Um…being replaced? Remember? I promised!”

“That’s great, Jim. Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?”

Jim pretended to ponder the question, then patted the mattress, looking as innocent as he could.

“I don’t think so, Jim.”

“Come on. I won’t touch you. I promise.”

“That’s not the point.”

“No? Well, go stay in the guest quarters then. Or is that not the point either?” Jim asked, looking intently at Bones.

“The point is, I can’t keep doing this,” Bones said, his face flushing as simmering resentment rose to the surface. “I won’t, I…do you have any idea how hard you’re making this?”

Jim smirked. “I have an idea.”

“Shut up!” Bones snapped, clenching his fists at his sides. “Is everything a fucking joke to you?”

Jim looked serious again. “No,” he said quietly. “I want you to stay.”

“I’m not staying.” Bones said, his voice flat. “Not when I know it could be someone else in your bed tomorrow night.”

“Not if I don’t get you another bed,” Jim said, the corner of his mouth quirking up. Bones glared at him, and turned to leave. Jim jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm.

“Bones,” Jim said quietly.

Bones stopped with his hand on the doorframe and turned to look at him. Jim turned his head slightly to the side – light glinted off the gold hoop that was still in his ear.

Bones felt the last remnants of his resolve slip away, overtaken by anger and lust. He shoved Jim roughly up against the wall.

“I swear to God, Jim,” he said harshly, his lips millimeters from Jim’s ear, “I don’t want to be one of your little flings.” He took a deep breath, tightened his grip on the front of Jim’s shirt. “Do you even know how much I want you?”

“Show me,” Jim whispered.

Bones closed his eyes. He felt as though his body temperature was spiking. He wanted to punish Jim, to show him how much it hurt to know that he wasn’t the only one in Jim’s life. He pulled Jim away from the wall and pushed him down onto the bed. Jim stared up at him, his blue eyes wide, serious, waiting. Bones couldn’t take it. He flipped Jim over onto his hands and knees, reaching around to undo his pants and tug them down. He leaned over Jim and reached into the bedside drawer, pulled out the bottle of lube, and squirted some liberally on his hand. Jim glanced back at him, catching his eye. “Say it,” he said, quietly.

“Say what?” Bones asked gruffly.

“Say what you want to do to me. Say what you said the other night.”

Bones knew exactly what he was talking about. He slid his hands down Jim’s back and gripped his hips. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you little slut.”

Jim made a sound like “guh” and spread his legs wider.

Bones skipped the fingers entirely and lined his cock up with Jim’s ass. He pushed slowly, knowing it would hurt Jim, wanting it to hurt him, but only a little. Goddammit, nothing should feel this good. It was the tight heat against his cock, it was Jim moaning beneath him, it was holding Jim down, taking what he wanted from him, and it was just the two of them, and there was no one else. He remembered locking eyes with Jim over Chekov’s shoulder, wishing Chekov weren’t between them. He thrust harder, angry, wanting.

"Is this what you wanted?” he growled. “I bet you'll be sorry you can't kick me out of your bed tonight." Jim said nothing, just panted and rocked back against him. Yes, it was what he wanted. He wanted Bones, he’d never denied that, but as he gave himself over, as his body shook with pleasure, he realized that he had to let Bones know that it was so much more. A word flashed through his mind, a forbidden word in the world of James T. Kirk, and when he thought of that word, and Bones, he grit his teeth and came, a hot wave of ecstasy washing over him.

Bones felt Jim clench and shiver and held on long enough to thrust once, twice more, until he too was coming, spurting into Jim, burying his face in Jim’s back, tears springing to his eyes and gasping with relief and with something more. He bit Jim hard on the shoulder, leaving his mark, then pulled out, collapsing on the mattress, leaving space between himself and Jim.

They lay in silence, both afraid to make a move, afraid of what came next.

Jim lay on his side, facing away from Bones. He was the first to speak.

"I love you, Bones," he said quietly.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Shut up." It came out more roughly than he had intended. Jim didn't say anything.

Bones watched the rise and fall of Jim's side and listened to his measured breathing and willed himself not to reach over. He clenched a fistful of blanket and squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again. Ah, what the hell. He'd already done so many things that he would regret. What was one more? He moved toward Jim and slid an arm over him, his open palm coming to rest against Jim's chest. Jim snuggled backwards into him. Bones tightened his grip and nuzzled his neck. "Jim Kirk, what are you doing to me?" he whispered. He could feel Jim's smile against his skin.

* * *

Jim caught up with Spock as they left the Bridge. "Hey Spock? Chess tonight?"

"I am sorry, Captain. I must decline as I have another...engagement."

"Seriously?"

"You need not sound so surprised."

"It's just...I've never known you to have plans before."

"If you are seeking sexual relations, I am sure you can find them elsewhere."

Jim looked exasperated. "Well, yeah, obviously, but...wait, why does everyone think sex is all I think about?!"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Jim conceded. "But in this case, I actually just want to talk to you about something. Tomorrow?"

"That would be satisfactory."

"Gee thanks. Glad you could find time for me in your schedule," Jim grumbled as he walked back to his quarters.

  
An hour later he was still pacing, wondering about Spock's "other" engagement. Probably something boring, like playing the lute or something. Or wait...no...he wouldn't be with Uhura. Would he? Jim couldn't take it any more. "Computer. Locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is in Lieutenant Sulu's quarters."

Lieutenant Sulu? Jim furrowed his brow in confusion. What could they be doing? Discussing fencing techniques or something, Jim supposed. Still, Spock would rather do that than chess? Or more importantly, than what usually followed chess? Whatever. He'd try to find out more tomorrow.

  
The next day in the Bridge, Jim lounged in his chair, staring at the endless blackness of space. It was getting a little boring, actually. He was even beginning to hope for some anomalies to get the blood flowing. Speaking of anomalies, Spock hadn't even shown up for his shift yet.

"Hey Sulu," he called to the pilot.

"Yes, Captain," Sulu said without turning around.

"Did you and Spock have a late night talking about sword-fighting tactics, or something?"

"Um...yes, sir. Sword-fight tactics." He sounded uncomfortable. Jim also noticed that the back of Chekov's neck had turned bright pink in color. No way. Jim's eyebrows shot up. He glanced at Uhura, whose mouth was hanging open slightly. She shook her head at him and made a face that said she did NOT want to know.

Spock had the good fortune of walking onto the Bridge at that moment, smack into the middle of perhaps the most uncomfortable silence that Jim had ever been a part of.

Jim broke the silence in the best way he knew how - by picking on Spock.

"Spock! You're late!"

"I apologize, Captain. I was...investigating an anomaly."

"Uh huh. And was it a ...fascinating...anomaly."

Spock looked at him. "It was."

"Yeah, I'll bet it was."

* * *

Jim saw Spock in the hallway and decided then was as good a time as any.

"Look, Spock, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Spock was blushing and it took Kirk a moment to realize why. They were standing outside the door to Lieutenant Sulu's quarters, where Spock had been about to request entrance.

"Spock! Again! Are you serious?" He leaned closer. "Careful," he said. "Wouldn't want to get chafed."

Spock was surprisingly composed as he responded. "Captain, I do not want you to think that I am unsatisfied with our...liaisons."

"Actually, Spock, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Jim said, looking down.

Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim looked up at him earnestly. "I'm not unsatisfied either, but...I think it might be best if we..ya know..if we kinda...stop."

Spock looked at him silently. Damn inexpressive Vulcans. It was impossible to tell if Spock as pissed, thrilled, confused, or thinking about anomalies.

Silence tended to make Jim keep talking. "I just think it would be best, for...personal reasons."

"Chafing?" Spock asked, with absoluely no inflection in his voice.

Jim chuckled and clapped a hand on Spock's shoulder. "Sure, why not. Thanks, Spock. I'll...see you around."

He headed down the hall, but turned halfway to call back to Spock. "Have fun with your boyfriends!"

"Have fun with Dr. McCoy," Spock called back. Jim flushed, grinned, and shook his head. Damn Vulcan intuition. He had to remember about that.

* * *

Bones worked late in sickbay before heading back to his quarters to get a change of clothes and decide where he was going to sleep if that fucking bed hadn’t arrived yet. So he was slightly shocked to see a bed in his quarters, and slightly less shocked to see Jim Kirk reclining on it, hands behind his head. Bones rolled his eyes.

“You’re welcome.”

“Thanks. Don’t suppose there’s any chance I’ll get to sleep alone in it tonight?”

“If that’s what you want.”

Bones sat wearily on the edge of the bed, pulled his shoes off, and rested his head in his hands.

“You didn’t come by last night.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Where did you sleep?”

“My office. Kinda.”

“Tough shift?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna hear something funny?”

Bones looked at him. “Please,” he drawled.

“Spock’s been spending…time…with Chekov and Sulu. If you catch my drift.”

Bones straightened up, a smile playing around his lips. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope. He even skipped our weekly chess game.”

“No.”

“Yep.

“That horny bastard.”

“I know, right.”

“Well, I’ve got one for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Ah shit.”

“What?”

“Doctor-patient confidentiality. Can’t tell you.”

“Bones! You can’t do that to me! Come on. I swear I won’t say anything. Tell me.”

“Is that an order?”

“Sure, why not.”

“Well, Scotty came in this morning looking for some ointment. Had some pretty nasty scratches down his back. It took me a while to get it out of him, but apparently he ended up having a pretty wild night with Gaila…and Uhura.”

“Shut up!”

Bones smiled smugly.

“Who knew one little Halloween party could have such scandalous consequences?” mused Jim.

There was an awkward silence as their eyes met. Jim bit his lip. He moved forward, stretched out a hand to brush Bones’ hair. Bones pulled his head away.

“Bones…”

Bones shook his head, looked across the room away from Jim.

“I want to stay with you tonight.”

“Don’t start this again, Jim.”

“Listen to me.” He took a deep breath. “I want to stay with you tonight and every night.”

“It’s not Halloween anymore, Jim. Stop pretending to be what you’re not,” said Bones wearily.

"Bones, look, the reason I found out about Spock was that I went to talk to him about...about breaking it off."

"Breaking it off?"

"Yeah. I went to tell him that we had to stop messing around...because...because...you know..."

Bones looked at him. "Enlighten me."

Jim's blue eyes sparked with intensity as he looked directly at Bones. "Fuck Bones, I want to be with you. I'm not gonna screw around anymore.” He ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ, I mean, I was fucking Chekov and all I could think of was how much I wanted you! So, that's it, and now I'm telling you this, this is really happening. What do you think about that, huh? Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Bones said quietly.

Jim looked up. "What? Really?"

"Well...you're agreeing to this for me. You must be pretty serious about…us."

"Yeah. I am. I just thought it would take a little longer to get you to believe me."

Bones shrugged and reached for Jim's hand. "Jim, I don't think you would be shaking this much if you weren't telling the truth."

Jim smiled nervously. “Yeah, well. I’ve never done this before. Jesus, look at me, I’m a fucking starship captain, and I’m scared to tell someone I love them.”

Bones’ breath caught in his throat. He raised an eyebrow. “Like a friend?”

“No, Bones, not like a friend.” He slid forward and wrapped his arms around Bones, caught his lips in a passionate kiss. “Most definitely not like a friend.”

* * *

“Captain, sensors show an anomaly that may interfere with our current trajectory. We may want to consider a course change. Captain?”

“Huh? What? Oh, sorry Spock. An anomaly? Yeah, go ahead.

“You’d like to change course?”

“Change course? I thought you would want to go investigate.”

“Under normal circumstances, that would be accurate. However, by my calculations we would reach the anomaly in approximately two days, which means…”

“That it would interfere with our upcoming holiday party.”

“Precisely.”

“Spock! I don’t believe what I’m hearing! Are you choosing a party…over science?”

“I have learned that keeping up crew morale is essential to the success of our mission.”

“Ha! Damn right, Spock! Plus, I think we’re all pretty eager to find out how Chekov looks wearing nothing but a red Christmas bow. Chekov?”

Chekov turned around and grinned at his superior officers. He leaned on the back of his chair and winked. “I can do zat.”

  
The End


End file.
